


The One They Forgot

by CONJURINGCRAZYSLOTS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, Other, Slight Transphobia, Trans Alluka Zoldyck, Zoldyck Family Arc (Hunter X Hunter), trans kite hunter x hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJURINGCRAZYSLOTS/pseuds/CONJURINGCRAZYSLOTS
Summary: A little after the battle with the Chimera Ants, after Kite was revived in his own body (AU!), he decided to return home. Killua told him he'd stay with Gon, while Kite came home to see his siblings, though things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck
Kudos: 7





	The One They Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a book on Kite Zoldyck for anyone interested on my methods of making this already important character even more important. It was my first fic on this site.

Kite wandered the Zoldyck grounds, ignoring the warning his father had given him to never return home. The Zoldyck guard dog hadn’t caused him much trouble, as he was pretty good with animals. His real problem was Canary.  
“I received strict orders never to let you pass.” Canary said.  
Kite lifted a brow, “I see. Well, ignore that, I’ve come to speak with my father.”  
Canary pointed her staff at the tall man and sternly spoke, “I received strict orders never to let you pass.”  
The white-haired man heaved a sigh. “Very well then.” He didn’t feel like fighting right now. It seemed pointless, and he didn’t want to hurt her, so instead, he took off the blue hat he so hated to remove.  
“I order you to let me past.” Kite answered, matching the teens tone from before.  
Canary’s eyes widened. She’d only heard rumors among the butlers, but she didn’t think it was true that Illumi wasn’t the eldest of the Zoldyck children.  
“Apologies, Master Kaito.” She settled her staff back to its original position.  
“Kite is fine,” The man said, shooing away the formal way she addressed him as he stuck his hat back on his head. “Is there anyone else who’s going to try to stop me, or just you?”  
“Just me.” Canary answered, “Most don’t make it beyond this point.”  
“I see.” Kite rolled his eyes, “That old man’s paranoid.”  
“Master Killua said something like that to me once too, have you met him?” Canary asked, curiously, while trying not to get too involved in a conversation with the outcasted Zoldyck, in case the mistress of the house, Kikyo Zoldyck was listening.  
“Yeah, he and his best friend, Gon, found me in their pursuit to find Gon’s father.  
Canary figured they must have met after Gon rescued Killua from his family, not before. Otherwise, Kite would have come much sooner.  
“Well, your father is up in the main house.” Canary said, hoping to end this conversation before she said anything regarding his past that could lose her her job.  
Kite nodded then turned to the teen. “Another quick question before I go; how many more of us are there?”  
Canary made sure to keep it brief. This man asked too many questions. He was a danger to the Zoldyck family, in that sense it made sense why Silva threw him aside like trash.  
She did have some pity towards the man, though at the time she did not work there, much less had been born, she heard stories and rumors. They were all dreadful and this question he had just asked meant this was the first time he’d ever come home.  
“There are five of you in all. Though like you, one of them isn’t considered a part of the Zoldyck bloodline.” She answered bluntly.  
Kite’s finger flinched.  
“I see. It was nice to meet you.”  
The emotions that boiled within were anything but positive as he made his way further into the Zoldyck grounds.  
As Kite walked, he heard rustling in the bushes and felt an aura. It was like his own, but different.  
“Who’s there?” He asked, keeping his guard up and a hand near Crazy Slots.  
“Who are you.” The mysterious figure asked as he came out from behind the tree. He was small and wore a kimono. There was a paper fan in his hands and his pinkish eyes stared up at Kite.  
“Are you one of the butlers?” Kite replied, asking a question with a question.  
“Answer my question first.” The young boy ordered.  
Kite sighed and nodded. “My name is Kite. I haven’t come to harm you or your family.” He moved his hand away from Crazy Slots and held his hands up, showing he was friendly.  
The boy lifted a brow, “Okay, if you say so.” He put his fan away but kept his guard up.  
“Now I answered yours, you answer mine.” Kite said, watching the movements he made. That fan must have been his weapon.  
The boy nodded. “I’m not one of the butlers, my name is Kalluto Zoldyck.” He pointed to the main house, “I live up there, but I heard there was an intruder, so I wanted to see if my big brother came back again, but it looks like I was wrong.”  
Kite’s eyes widened as he heard the child’s introduction and explanation.  
“Killua.” He simply said.  
“Do you know him?” Kalluto asked, “Are you one of his friends? You weren’t here last time he was home.”  
Kite nodded. “I didn’t know him at the time, but yes...” He paused then looked directly at Kalluto with a small smile. “I came to speak with father but…. Seems I found you instead.”  
Kalluto’s eyes snapped directly at him at that moment.  
“Father? You mean ….” The child blinked.  
“Yeah. It’s complicated but I’m your brother.” It was not really, but he didn’t want to tell this child his story just yet.  
“I nearly died, and, in that moment, I realized there were things I wanted to settle before I truly cut away from him.” Kite explained.  
Kalluto carefully walked over and tugged at his sleeve.  
“You’re too tall. Sit.”  
Kite looked a little confused at the sudden comment and order but sat down. He was then surprised by a bear hug from his younger brother.  
Kalluto smiled widely and nuzzled into his shoulder.  
“If you do cut away from him, don’t cut away from me, okay? Milluki’s mean to me, and Illumi ignores me most the time…Killua prefers Alluka to me so…Please? You seem super nice! And you’re a friend of Killua’s so I know you are!! Plus, you’re my big brother!”  
Kite understood quickly those must be his other siblings. It was obvious Kalluto felt jealous of Killua, though he didn’t understand much of the situation with that. He decided it was probably best not to ask. He gave a small laugh at the last comment and nodded.  
“I’ll do my best.” He returned the smile, but not as wide. Smiling felt strange as usually he wore a frown with his delicate features.  
Kalluto let out a giggle.  
“I love you, Niisan!” He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Kite’s neck in a tight hug.  
Kite gave a small laugh, “Love you too, Kid.”  
It was cut short as he sensed his mother nearby. It was this chilling feeling that brought back dreadful memories of his time spent there.  
As soon as Kalluto let him go, he stood up.  
“Alright, well I’m on my way to speak with father, but it was nice to finally meet you.” Kite said, shielding the fear and pain in his voice with a pleasant tone.  
“You too.” Kalluto said, “Good luck!”  
Kite gave a small smile then began to walk away. A question nagged at him, and he turned slightly.  
“How old are you, by the way?” He asked.  
“Ten years old.” Kalluto answered cheerfully.  
Kite gave a soft smile that was almost sad. He was around Kite’s age when he was kicked out.  
“I’ll see you later.”

Kite continued to walk, trying to shrug off the icy feeling of his mother’s eyes on him.  
“Get away from me.” He said in the silence.  
From the shadows, Kikyo gave a small smile and walked out to him.  
“Kaito dear! It’s lovely to see you again.” She said with so much sweetness in her voice it made Kite want to vomit.  
“I said get away from me,” He ordered. “I have no interest in speaking with you.”  
“But you seem perfectly fine with speaking with Kalluto or Kil.” She said, almost disapprovingly.  
Kite rolled his eyes and kept walking, his mother tailing him from behind. She wanted a conversation, but Kite wanted nothing to do with her.  
“Neither of them has given me a reason not to. You’re just going to manipulate me or some other twisted shit.” Kite scoffed, holding in the urge to grab Crazy Slots and smack her in the head with it. “Go away, you’re fucking annoying.”  
“That’s no way to talk to your mother!!” Kikyo frowned and chased after him, “Can I not speak with my son?!”  
Kite stopped and turned sharply on his heel, staring down at her. “Since when was I your son!? Since when have you ever treated me like a son!?” His words came out with more hurt in them then he meant to show.  
Kikyo’s irritated frown turned to a sadness. The small red dot on the monitor that covered her eyes moved slightly, to indicate she was tearing up.  
Kite let out a small growl and turned again, heading back to main house.  
“Never speak to me again.” Was all he said. 

“Looks like moms plan to get him back on our side failed,” Milluki commented. He and Illumi were watching the surveillance footage from the room Milluki liked to spend most his time.  
As soon as Canary let Kite get past, the three of them decided to confront him. Kikyo explained to Illumi and Milluki who he was, throwing little white lies that suggested he had betrayed the family.  
“That’s our older brother? Hm…” Illumi put a hand on his chin thoughtfully. “I wonder if Dad knew he would come today.”  
“He’s already won Kalluto over,” Milluki scoffed, “That little shits always looking for someone to love on him, it’s probably why he hangs around mom so much.”  
“Hush.” Illumi ordered. He watched the footage carefully and stared at Kite.  
“Interesting.”  
There was a memory. A memory Illumi couldn’t fully recall for whatever reason; he remembered a tall boy walking out the door who looked similar to the man on the screen.  
“Stay here.” Illumi began to walk out.  
Milluki looked over to see him walking away. “The hell are you going, Illu-nii?”  
“I want to meet this stranger myself.” Illumi responded. “He may be our brother, but something about him bothers me.”

Kite took a deep breath. He had gotten past the worst of it. If he was being completely honest with himself, his mother scared him more than his father did. She always screamed at him for being too soft as a child. She called him a failure and a disappointment on many occasions and locked him up in the basement often. While his father did his part, the one who was mainly verbally abusive to him, was Kikyo. 

As he walked, he felt another aura. It was powerful, and almost as fearsome as Kikyo’s. The baby hairs on his neck stood on edge and he grabbed Crazy Slots.  
“Hope you get a good number!!” The clown cackled and the roulette spun faster and faster. “Number 4!!”  
Kite scoffed, “Bad spin,” He commented.  
“You’re a nen user too? Interesting.” A voice said from behind him.  
Kite spun on his heel to face Illumi and the man simply smiled, though in a creepy manner. Kite frowned and pressed the carbines end to the younger’s forehead.  
“Now, no need for that, Nissan.” Illumi smiled, his pupils dilated at the sight of the person before him.  
Kite frowned, keeping his finger on the trigger. “Guessing you’re not going to be as accepting as Kalluto.”  
Illumi ignored his comment and stepped back then walked around him. “Quite the interesting power you have…To be able to conjure any weapon with a roulette,” Illumi walked behind him and tugged at his hair, “And being gifted with mother’s genes you must be popular with the ladies, or perhaps there’s a nice young man in your life.” He teased.  
Kite swung the carbine and tripped Illumi up, the younger male fell to the ground and coughed.  
“Don’t try to get into my head, shit’s gotten old... “Kite snarled.  
Illumi sat up and stood back on his feet. His face wore a mad expression with a smile wider than a Cheshire cat’s. “Looks like mother wasn’t just messing with us after all.”  
Kite’s nails sharpened and he kneeled, holding his fingertips mere inches from Illumi’s throat. “Are you a friend or foe?” Kite simply asked.  
Illumi cackled, “You won’t kill me, Father told me the way you trembled whenever someone handed you a knife. The way you were so afraid of blood that you began to cry if you ever saw any...”  
Kite frowned, edging his fingertips to his former baby brother’s jawline, then swiped at it like a cat.  
Illumi’s eyes widened as his cheek stung with pain from the claw marks Kite had made. His elder brother stood up straight and continued to walk.  
“Might want to treat that,” He advised coldly. 

Milluki watched the whole thing from his room and got up. The chubby boy walked out to the courtyard, though he thought Kite would slice him to bits in seconds, he had to make sure Illumi was okay. That was his real brother, not this stranger who miraculously brought Illumi to the ground.  
“Big bro…!” Milluki ran to Illumi as fast as he could. Kite turned.  
“Get away, Milluki!” Illumi hissed.  
“You must be the third eldest. Kite assumed, “Treat his wounds before they get infected.”  
Milluki hissed, “You have no rights to be here! Mom said to keep you away from dad, and she was right to say so.” He helped Illumi up and glared at the tall thin man.  
“Just go away!” Milluki ordered.  
Kite shook his head. “You need to get those wounds stitched up before they become infected.” He repeated, “I apologize, I lost my temper …. He’s my baby brother, I would never hurt him otherwise.”  
He turned to look at Milluki and smiled gently, “You must be my brother too I assume.”  
Milluki looked at him stunned. He looked like Silva, but not really.  
“Yeah…” Milluki stared at him, still mad that he hurt Illumi. “My name’s Milluki.”  
“Well for the last time, Milluki, you need to get that treated.” He walked back over to where his younger brothers were, Illumi holding his cheek, glaring at Kite in cold silence. Milluki looking conflicted as to if he should hate this man or not.  
Kite wiped the blood from his hands off. “I’m sorry but you really were asking for it,” Kite said with a small smile as he picked Illumi up. The black-haired man’s cheek was cut too deep for him to want to move it. He crossed his arms and looked away with a growl.  
Milluki looked up at him in shock, as he had never seen anyone offer Illumi help.  
Kite heaved a sigh then looked at the other younger brother, “Alright, lead me to wherever you keep your medical supplies.”  
Milluki nodded, still in shock, “This way... “He led Kite who carried a clearly pissed Illumi to the main house.  
Kite used Zetsu to conceal his presence, not wanting Silva to find him wandering around with Illumi in this state, he could have gotten the wrong idea and thought Kite took Illumi down and forced Milluki to lead him to the dungeon below the grounds they used for torture.  
Kite set Illumi down on the table in the medical bay and went to look for the medication he needed.  
“Do you even know how to treat deep cuts?” Milluki asked, skeptically.  
Kite nodded and dampened a cloth with rubbing alcohol, dabbing the wounds he had given Illumi, “I’m not a professional, but with enough practice, you learn.”  
Milluki wondered what he meant by ‘enough practice’, as if he had dealt with deep cuts several times. “So, you’re really our big brother?”  
“He is no family of ours.” Illumi said sharply.  
Kite gave a small eyeroll and continued to clean his cuts, “Shut up, any movement and I might mess up.”  
Illumi gave a sharp sigh and waited till he finished.  
“Are you done yet?” He asked his older brother, clearly irritated.  
Milluki watched suspiciously and kept an eye on his movements. “So, why’d you leave?” He finally asked.  
Kite did not answer.  
“Obviously, our family isn’t worth his time,” Illumi stated, “He’d rather go play hero than- OW!!” He moved his arm away as Kite tore off the tape.  
“It wasn’t in the proper position,” He responded, holding up the tape that looked like it was bunched up, while giving a small smirk as if he meant to do that.  
Milluki frowned, still confused.  
“Alright there.” Kite sighed and stepped back after bandaging his wounds, “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to go see my little sister.”  
The two flinched.  
“Alluka?” Illumi asked, “Why would you want to see him?”  
Kite clicked his tongue, clearly irritated. He was glad their parents had not cared enough to tell these two he was genetically a woman before Ging took him to change that.  
“I want to see her.” He said sharply. “If neither of you will take me, then I’ll find her myself. I have a pretty good idea where she’s being held.”  
Kite swiftly turned on his heel, which most would find difficult in platform boots, but he did not, and left the two in silence.  
“Illu-nii…” Milluki glanced at his elder brother who, for once in his life, looked like he was going to break.

Kite traveled down to the basement quietly in case any other members wanted to show their faces. He knew he wouldn’t run into Killua, as he was still with Gon in the hospital. Kite explained his story to Killua, who understood completely and the two even shared a hug in the waiting room. So far, it seemed Killua was the only one he could rely on in this twisted family.  
He didn’t want to run into anyone else, especially not his father, Silva, or his grandfather, Zenos.  
There was a pin to get into the basement, which Kite knew all too well. As a child, Silva would often lock him down there for ‘bad’ behavior which Kite found ridiculous. The only ‘bad’ thing he was doing was refusing to kill, and that was only bad to his family it seemed.  
The door opened the moment he entered the pin. He had memorized it after a few trips down, and he knew Silva was too lazy to change it.  
When he opened it, he saw a small girl with beads and a headband, playing with a stuffed toy. He suddenly remembered what Killua said about the rules.  
“If she asks you to do something, do it. Regardless of how gross or difficult it may be.” He had said.  
Kite sat down and took a moment to let her notice her presence.  
Alluka turned and looked at him, puzzled.  
“Are you my new nanny?” She asked.  
Kite shook his head. “No, no I’m not. I’m your big brother.”  
Alluka blinked. “You aren’t Illumi or Milluki…You look kinda like Killu-nii!” She then gave a small giggle. “But with long hair! And super tall!”  
Kite chuckled. “No, I’m not any of them. My name is Kite…I wasn’t here when you were born.”  
Alluka then smiled. “Kite? Like the toy?”  
He returned the smiled and rubbed her head, “Sort’ve. I chose my name.”  
She gasped excitedly, “That’s so cool!” She then frowned, “What was your original name?”  
“Kaito.” He answered simply.  
Alluka then jumped excitedly, “I’ve heard of you!”  
“Nothing good I bet. “  
Alluka frowned gently, “Mommy and daddy said I was just like you.”  
Kite hummed in thought, wondering if they were still bothered that two of his kids rejected their given gender. “I’ll take that as a compliment. You know, Killua’s told me a lot about you.”  
The brunette’s eyes widened, “He has?!” She grinned widely as Kite gave a nod.  
“You’re eleven years old, right?”  
Alluka jumped up and down, almost sensing what he would say next.  
“Well, I’ll take that as a yes,” Kite chuckled. “I got you a little something.” He took off his hat and took a small bag out of a hidden compartment then handed it to Alluka.  
Alluka then settled down and sat down crisscross and unzipped the bag. It revealed an assortment of lip gloss and flavored lip balm. Her eyes widened and she leapt into his arms in a bear hug.  
“Thank you, big brother!” She smiled brightly, hugging his waist tightly. Kite gave a smile and patted her head gently.  
“You’re welcome. Now, do not eat the lip balm, I know it smells good but it’s definitely not food.” He said with a small laugh. 

Suddenly, a voice echoed in the room and Kite felt his heart sink.  
“Kaito, leave at once.” Silva demanded over the P.A. system.  
Kite frowned harshly, knowing there was a camera and there was no doubt he would get caught.  
“Kaito!” He repeated angrily.  
Kite motioned Alluka to release him from the hug then stood up. The door opened; Alluka stepped back.  
There stood Silva, though he was now shorter than Kite compared to the last time the two saw each other, he still gave Kite chills down his spine.  
“Do I need to ask again?” Silva asked, though it obviously wasn’t a question.  
“Why didn’t you tell me!” Kite demanded as he stepped forward.  
Silva then scoffed and looked at Alluka’s frightened face then back at Kite. He grabbed Kite’s wrist tightly and dragged him out as he had done so many times when he was a child. Though this time, Kite was determined to stay put, though it didn’t stop Silva from dragging him like a rag doll until the two were outside the room.  
Silva looked at Alluka disgusted then slammed the door shut then at Kite.  
“Didn’t I tell you never to show your disgusting face here again?!” He growled.  
“How else was I supposed to see my younger siblings!?” Kite growled back. By now both their eyes turned to a feline’s and their fangs were clearly visible.  
“If you know about Alluka I suppose you know about Nanika?” Silva changed the subject, determined to scare Kite away from her, as well as inform him how his other siblings were now highly trained assassins.  
“Kil told me everything,” Kite said, folding his arms. “You should be glad Nanika doesn’t want revenge, nor do I.”  
Silva scoffed. “So, you’ve met Killua? His irritating friend too I’m guessing?”  
Kite wanted to smack him across the face for insulting Gon. “Gon’s father is my master.”  
His father lifted a brow. “Didn’t think you were the type, did you really become that desperate? “  
Kite shook his head furiously, “Not like that!” He snapped, “He trained me to become a hunter.”  
Silva rolled his eyes, clearly not wanting to hold a conversation with his son. “Kil spoke about the hunter exam, did you pass or obviously fail?”  
“I passed. Afterward I became a biologist.”  
Silva sighed sharply, “I told you that was a pointless and stupid ambition to have. Was this because I made you kill that cat you found?”  
Kite remembered vividly that moment and the irony of how Pitou, the ant with catlike genetics, had killed him. The irony was cruel.  
“It wasn’t because of that. I really did want to become one.” Kite folded his arms across his chest.  
Silva lifted a brow, “Did? Did you realize it was pointless? That you are a murderer at heart? Is that why you came here?”  
“No.” Kite answered sharply, “I came to see my siblings.”  
Silva shook his head and started walking towards the exit. “I told you I’d kill you if you did.”  
The tall white-haired man gave an eye roll. “We both know you wouldn’t. You can sense my aura, correct? That should tell you enough.”  
“That I would be an idiot to try to?” Silva scoffed and turned briefly. “You wouldn’t last two seconds. You’re still that weak child from eighteen years ago.”  
Kite had the urge to strike him down, to maybe prove himself somehow, but that would mean murdering his father. His father, he didn’t care (okay maybe a little), murder though was a whole different story.  
“Alright darling that’s enough.” Kikyo suddenly emerged from the shadows. Her voice was still sickly sweet as she made her way over to Kite. The man backed away slightly, his skin felt cold.  
“You aren’t going to get back our son like that,” Kikyo said, with a small smile.  
Kite’s head snapped at her. “Back?!”  
“Well obviously.” Kikyo gave a chuckle, “We would have killed you otherwise already.”  
Kite’s nails clawed into the side of his pant leg. “I only came to see my siblings, not to join your fucked up family.”  
“I told you he wouldn’t accept it.” Silva growled.  
Kikyo ignored his comment and walked closer to Kite. “Darling, we only want what’s best for you.” She gave a smile that made Kite want to bolt. She normally gave him that smile as a child before assassin training. The red dot that was supposed be her eyes stared at him, her rosy lips curled into a smile.  
At that moment, Kite took out Crazy Slots.  
“You’d better not get yourself killed again!” The clown taunted. 

The platinum haired man remembered little of what happened next, but the scars, that reopened and were now oozing with blood, spoke for themselves.  
Kite tried to move, but he couldn’t. He looked over slightly to see the same dark-skinned girl from earlier who tried to stop him treating his arm that looked like it had been dipped into a tank full of piranhas.  
“You were an idiot.” She said, noticing he was awake.  
Kite sighed sharply, his breathing was uneven, and his body soaked in scarlet blood that stained his hair. “Why didn’t they just kill me?”  
Canary gave a small shrug. “Who knows? They just ordered me to patch you up and send you on your way, since you obviously won’t change your mind.”  
Kite’s eyes scanned the room, “Where’s Crazy Slots?” He asked, wondering if his nen staff was somewhere in the basement. He wasn’t leaving without his cursed clown, that was for sure.  
“Don’t worry, he’s right there.” Canary motioned to the now inanimate staff packed up neatly in a bag of paper. She must have done that, Kite thought to himself, seeing as Silva nor Kikyo would care to.  
“I cleaned it while you were out. Master Silva mentioned you had this phobia of blood.” Canary added.  
Kite sighed. “I used to, but nowadays I’ve gotten over it... You can’t be a biologist and a hunter and not be able to stomach a little blood.” If he were, he probably would have lost it, seeing as his body was covered in the thick red liquid.  
“Well, are you able to move?” Canary asked.  
Kite nodded and sat up. He had built up tolerance to pain, enough to deal with a chopped off arm. “I’ll be fine, thank you. I came to do what I needed to.”  
Canary then frowned, “If you don’t want either of them to kill you, I suggest you never come back.”  
Kite sighed and nodded. “I won’t.”  
He then stood and grabbed Crazy Slots and left. Canary never saw Kaito Zoldyck again.


End file.
